


High Enough To Escape

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick always feels the losses</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Enough To Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty certain this was set just after the Infinite Crisis as Dick takes stock of his life.

There are nights he lets himself fall. He goes as high as he dares, and then… off into air. Bruce would lecture; Tim would kill him. He won’t even consider the lecture and killing Babs would give. He needs it though, on those nights when all of his world is collapsing in, he needs that feeling of vulnerability, of knowing it could easily have been him that had fallen that night long ago. If it had been him, nothing would matter.

When he does snap the line out, it hurts, but far less than the ever-present pain of his loss.


End file.
